


A Vampire's Keeper

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Afraid Goku, Alpha Bardock, Alpha Kakarot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bardock didn't know about Goku, Bardock threatens to find someone for Kakarot if he doesn't, Bardock uses Goku to make Kakarot finally mate Goku, Beta Vegeta, Cute Goku, Dark sad history of Goku, Forced Marriage, Gen, Goku becomes Kakarot's maid, Goku distrusts, Goku is an orphan, Goku is born with an illness, Goku is human, Goku is poor, Goku was dying when Kakarot found him, Happy Ending, In pain Goku, Kakaku, Kakarot changes Goku to be a vampire, Kakarot is a vampire, Kakarot saves Goku, Kakarot takes in Goku, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating Rituals, Omega Goku, Pissed off Kakarot, Selfcest, Seme Kakarot, Stress, Trust Issues, Trust gaining, Uke Goku, Vegeta is Kakarot's cousin, Vegeta is a vampire, Vegeta leads on Kakarot to get with Goku, Vegeta tries to get Goku and Kakarot together, bond marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Goku was born sick, poor, and thought he was going to die. His parents tossed him to the orphanage and for 16 years that was his life. Abuse, starvation, ill, weak, and dying. The abuse gotten worse, people became more vicious, and all he wants is to break free or die tryingA young man with golden hair and teal blue eyes was looking for a break from his father, Bardock, from the idea of marriage. He just wanted to be a teen and live a little before settling down and looking for who he wants to be with. The night of a hunt, he ran into a fight happening. 3 bigger teens beating a smaller teen or possible kid into a bloody mess. The sound of the boy broke something in Kakarot which led him killing the 3 teens and bringing home the shaken, boy. He never thought the boy, Goku he soon found out, would be his mate





	A Vampire's Keeper

As kids, we all talked about powers; able to fly or teleport or shoot lasers out of our eyes. As kids, we were told our families loved us and would do anything to protect us from danger. As kids, we were told we were valued and important, that even when things get tough we get back up and stand for what is right. Even if it was you against an army. As kids, we had hopes and dreams and never had a reason to fear and hate and needing to end our lives because people wanted us dead or gone or breaking our will to continue on living. To give up the fight as we are worthless and unimportant to those around us. We are nothing but a burden and a pest. As kids, we never had to worry about hating ourselves and wishing to die by our own hands just because of those people. For me, I never got any of that

Let's start up from the beginning. When my mum and dad were expecting me, they came from the third class in society. Poor health, little to no money, we were very much the poor side of town. But, from the doctors, I was in good health. Nothing wrong with me. Except, there was. I was born very sick. Unable to breathe on my own, unable to cry, they said I was lucky to be alive at all. I was to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, to make sure that I will grow stronger and if I can live. My health stayed the same but I was a bit stronger for my parents to take me home. It was never a smooth ride. I was always sick, always weak, and getting sick meant I was going to die. Been in and out of hospitals to find a cure, but nothing. I had a small of a normal life. I went to school, I had a family, I had two loving parents who would do so much for me, I had friends even. But by the time I was 12, my parents didn't want me anymore. They hated me, blamed me for robbing their money because I was sick. That I shouldn't be alive, that I was causing all of this pain and anger and suffering in the family. My father yelled at me, I was a curse to them. That I made my mum suffer so much to depression. That it should be me in pain and not them. They disowned me, wanting nothing from me. All I really remember in my state of shock was my mum slapping me and my father packing my stuff before dropping me off at an orphanage. My parents didn't want me. I was weak, sick, and a burden. They wanted me gone and so I was

A few months later and it was all hell. I was more sick and hungry. We were abused and starved. I made a friend here. His name is Krillin. His family passed away when he was a baby and brought in here. We got along great, even shared the same room! He helped me a lot when I got sicker and weaker. He even took some of my punishments as he was scared I would die. I hated myself and cried in his chest when he finally came back. His back, scarred and badly bloody from the fresh wounds. He never pushed me away, just held me closer. We were both scared about what the future brings... We didn't want to die

As the years go by, I was still here. Alone. Nobody wanted a sick kid, much less one who never spoke. I was afraid of the world for the years I was here. I never talked back or even made a sound. As you get older, the more vicious the abuse is. Though, eating a bit more, I was not doing well. I was anorexic, depressed, muted, and still sick. But I became a usage to the adults... I feed the younger, took their punishments, always shopping for the meals, and so much more. But nobody cared that I was still basically dying. I am still sick, still weak, yet they expect me to do everything and anything they throw at me. I hate everyone else there. They were rude and mean and only made me suffer more when they start to gang up on me, attacking me. Some days I sleep and hid in the bathroom, some days I sleep outside to be away from them, some days I sleep under my bed. I hated here, I wish I wasn't a burden for my parents. I wanted to be with them again, I wanted to be safe and loved and protected. I didn't want to be here anymore, I want to leave and never come back. Why can't I just die? What did I do to deserve this much pain? Why can't I be free?

This is the beginning to the end of who I was before I met my savior. This is Son Goku; 16, dying, depressed, and wanting my freedom back


End file.
